If Tears
by puffin
Summary: Its a oneshot story. Its a mokieseto pairing.


If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me

A/N Here is another one-shot. This one is kind of different then what I have done before. This does have character death and mpreg in it. It also has incest. Seto and Mokuba. There is no lemon to this but it does have it in this one. Also I'm pulling someone that would normal stay in the past and putting in him in this. Kind of need him. Hope you all don't mind and I hope you all like this story so please send a review. Oh if you want to read this story with the lyrics then go to under the same name.

Don't own the characters.

Stormy gray eyes looked up to the sky as they narrowed. The sun was out and shining brightly while the clouds were big, puffy, and white in the clear blue sky. For the one with the stormy gray eyes he wanted the sky to be dark, gray. The clouds to be black and heavy with rain. He wanted it to rain today.

For the young man it had seemed like the weather was mocking him. He wasn't in a happy mood, and didn't want the weather to be a happy one either.. Unfortunately the weather was happy, and so he believed it was simply to mock him.

The young man was around twenty-two years old, with long and wild jet black hair, that he wore in a low pony tail that gently swayed in the cool breeze. His skin had a slight tan to it, appearing as though he stayed out in the sun all day. Something he had always done when he was younger.

The young man was wearing a black three piece suit with a tie of same color. He was standing outside, surrounded by his friends he had known for years.

The young man then turned his eyes away from the sky, and to the stone that was in front of a deep hole in the ground that they were all standing next to. Reading over the stone, a few tears began to fall from his eyes.

_'How will I go on big brother? Who will guide me and show me the answers now?' _The young man thought, before turning to watch them start to lower the casket into the ground.

_'It's to late now. You're to far gone to come home.'_ He thought as the preacher finished his speech.

"Mokuba?" The young man turned to look at his long time friend turned brother-in-law, that called his name. "Yeah, Joe?" Mokuba called back.

Joey was a man in his early thirties, with blond hair and honey brown eyes. He also had light skin and was married, to the one now known as Mokuba's other older brother, Seth.

Seth and Seto were twin brothers. Seth was born before Seto by twelve minutes. This was something Seth had loved to rub in Seto's face when they were still just kids. Before all three were adopted. Even with this factor Seto was the one that was still groomed to take over the company.

Mokuba remembered times when Seth would try to help there brother out when he would get in trouble was truly hurt. Seth was always there for him and Seto. Always helping in anyway he could.

Mokuba blinked as he heard Joey call his name out again. "What?" He asked as Joey shook his head. "I said everyone is leaving and heading for the house. Coming?" Joey asked as Mokuba shook his head no. "Not yet. I want to stay a bit longer."

"Ok. Don't say out too late or I'll send Seth after ya." Joey said with a smile that causes Mokuba to smile some at this. "I won't. I promise." Mokuba said as Joey just nodded and left with Seth.

Mokuba turned back to the headstone. _'What will I do now? How can I make it through all this now? You know you were the other half of me. I'm not whole anymore. How could you just leave me?' _Mokuba thought as he ran his fingers over the letters.

Mokuba wiped away the tears that were falling, but more just seem to replace them, and faster than he could wipe away. "I would do anything; give up just about anything to have you back." Mokuba said softly, lightly touching the stone again. "Almost anything."

_'If I could cry a damn ocean for you to sail back on I would. I miss you so much big brother that I wish you could just come back to me.'_

As Mokuba stood there, all could see he had cried millions of tears, and yet.. still he had more. It seemed like no matter how many tears he cried already, he had more still to cry. His eyes were not yet dried.

_'I know they won't work but I wish these tears would bring you back. They didn't work with our parents and they won't work for you, big brother.' _

Mokuba slowly pulled his hand away as he rose to his feet. _'If I had one more chance to hold you I wouldn't let you go. I love you so much.' _ Mokuba thought as the read the stone again.

Seto Kaiba

1989-2015

Beloved brother

Beloved friend

_'There is nothing I wouldn't endure to have you back. I wouldn't care who knew. I'd shout to the world, scream at the top of my lungs, that I loved you.. if only you'd come back to me. I would tell everyone, make sure that the press knew and printed it, if he would bring you back. I miss you so much and love you Seto.._

Mokuba stood there for a moment or two, before he turned and started for his car. The others were waiting for him at the house and he would show up. It was only right.

As he walked he smiled to himself. "At lest I didn't lose all of you. I still have part of you. Its part of both of us.. It's growing and doing fine big brother. I'm sure you would have a great father." Mokuba said as he laid a hand on his still flat stomach.

"I promise baby, you'll know all about your daddy. I'll make sure." Mokuba said as he looked to his brother turned lover's grave one more time before getting into the car and driving off.

Mokuba knew that no matter how many tears he cried or how much he loved his big brother, he wasn't coming back. Mokuba wish that some day, somehow, some way.. Seto would come back but knew he wouldn't and couldn't.

Yes Mokuba was hurt but also happy because throw medical research and trail and error they were able to give Mokuba what he needed so Seto could impregnate him.

Mokuba was carrying Seto's child and could not be happier about this.

"Don't worry Seto, mommy wont ever leave you." Mokuba said as he drove home as the tears fell for his dearly departed love. "I won't ever leave you."

A/N Once again it's a crappy ending. I hope you all liked it anyways. Please review. Reviews make me happy. See ya next story and or one-shot.


End file.
